Africa
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione Granger had been working in the magical beast division of the ministry for quite a few years and left for a tour of Africa. When she returned, not only did she have stories of another land, but possibly a cure for our favorite werewolf. The pair will go on a journey of life, love, and healing through the exotic lands of blessed rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: So, I'm insane. I was listening to the song, "Africa" today and this story just sprung up. No, I don't know how long it's going to be, but I already know the ending. It's going to be so much fun because musical inspiration is the best!**

* * *

_Summary: Hermione Granger had been working in the magical beast division of the ministry for quite a few years and left for a tour of Africa. When she returned, not only did she have stories of another land, but possibly a cure for our favorite werewolf. The pair will go on a journey of life, love, and healing through the exotic lands of blessed rain._

* * *

Remus Lupin was sitting on one of the benches in the airport and reading a dog-eared copy of Hogwarts, A History. His pocket watch read 12:45, and he yawned before stretching. It was the time of night that most people were either coming in tired, or they were leaving with excitement. Her flight was at 12:30 so he figured there was still some time before she would come out.

The werewolf set down his book and erected from the bench, yawning loudly. "Funny little witch," he sighed while rolling his neck.

"Remus!" His name echoed over the concrete jungle of the airport.

He turned to see her running, full speed toward him with her dress whipping around her. It was a royal blue with symbols all over it, circling the edges. Hermione's hair was wild and curly as it had always been, but bright colored beads now were braided in at random. When she finally reached him, she had jumped into his arms.

"I missed you!" She gasped as she clung to him.

Remus gulped and held her with a smile. "I missed you as well, how was your trip to the embassy?"

Her lips caressed his beard as she kissed him with a grin. "Oh, it was terrific, I have so much to tell you, but, Remus, I found out something!" She exclaimed, touching his face.

He noted the stares. Muggles were glancing at him and in very judgemental tones whispering to each other about the couple. In all reality, they did seem like an odd pair meeting at the airport after an extended time away. Remus cleared his throat and helped the witch disengage his personal space.

"What did you find?" He asked.

Her eyes grew as she beamed. "I think I found out how to help you."

The werewolf blinked and tugged at his collar. "Help me with what?"

Her hand touched his chest, and she gazed up at him through her eyelashes. "With Moony."

"Is that what you spent so much time out there doing?" He asked as his brows knitted. "Hermione, I'm moved, but there isn't a cure, we both know that."

"Come along, let's get back home, and I can explain my travels," Hermione responded and grasped his hand in hers.

Remus scowled in the slightest but picked up his book, and they walked out toward the exit. The portkey was a ways, but they had time. He looked down at her tanned fingers woven in his, and his heart tugged. She was this beautiful melody, playing on a starlit night.

* * *

It was no surprise that Teddy was still away at Andromeda's when they arrived. He was so excited that Hermione was returning home that sleep was absent. She couldn't pry the six-year-old from her as he demanded stories of the different lands in Africa. She was lying on the blanket next to the child and pointing at the ceiling that she enchanted with hundreds of stars.

"We were listening to the grumblings of lions as we camped for the night and the stars were everywhere in the sky. There were so many that my eyes felt overwhelmed. There was a medicine man at one of the tribes we visited, and the translator enchantment I used helped me find out about each one's story," Hermione described.

Teddy's hair turned blue, and he gasped as he reached out to touch them. "That many?"

"More. There was so much," Hermione giggled and nuzzled the boy.

Remus was sitting in an armchair and observed the witch and his son. Andromeda was in her night robe and doing much of the same, but her expression read ease. She wasn't focused as much on the contents of the conversation, but on how happy they seemed. "Do you want some tea, lovely?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione gasped and sat up. "Oh, yes, I have missed good English tea," Hermione responded.

"Alright, Teddy, off to bed. We have a long day tomorrow, and I'm sure Hermione's going to be jetlagged. Why she wanted to subject herself to flying is beyond me," Remus teased with a curl to one side of his mouth.

Hermione lifted a single finger and cleared her throat. "I will have you know, Remus, that sometimes muggle travel is less taxing than magical. I didn't have to get a clearance for a portkey, and I don't have to go into the ministry until tomorrow to report my arrival."

"Do I really have to? I want to stay up and hear more stories," Teddy pouted as his hair turned red.

"Come along, love. Let's get your jammies on, and I'll put you to bed," Hermione suggested as she climbed off the floor.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you're positively knackered," Remus responded with a scowl.

Hermione smiled at him and waved it off. "No, I can do it. I haven't seen him in three months. I have to work on Monday so I won't have much time to spare after." Teddy jumped up, and Hermione lifted him with a grunt. "Oh, love, you're getting too big for this."

"Dad said I'd grown a whole hand since you left!" Teddy exclaimed as he snuggled against her.

"My Teddy Bear, how I've missed you," She sighed, and they walked from the sitting room.

Andromeda waited for their conversation to fade, and she glared at Remus. "When are you going to open your eyes, son-in-law?"

Remus blinked and snorted. "What do you mean, Drom?"

The older witch leaned toward him and hissed. "That witch is deeply in love with you."

"No, not Hermione," he huffed and waved a hand. "She's just a genuinely nice young woman, Drom. You see how she is with the children," Remus said.

"She loves you, and it is killing me to watch her pine for your affection. That girl helped raise your son, became an animagus to help you, and is waiting for your acknowledgment. Please for Merlin's sake tell her you either are interested or not."

"She was my student," he said flatly.

"And?" Andromeda retorted.

"And she's twenty years younger," Remus snapped.

"And?"

"And I'm a werewolf!"

Andromeda tapped her chin and exhaled. "Are you remotely interested in her?"

"I haven't thought about it," Remus lied and sunk into the chair.

There was a pause between the conversation as the older witch observed Remus. Her eyes skirted his features and how pinched they became at the topic. His eyes were watching the fire crackle, but his mind was elsewhere. He recalled the conversation they had as they walked to the portkey. Her warm hand in his and the scent of a foreign adventure still left on her skin. She couldn't wait to explain to him the possibility of a shaman down in the plains that could help him.

"What did she end up going there for again? Some foreign tour with the ambassador?" Andromeda questioned.

Remus murmured a grunt of agreement and shifted in his chair. "Andromeda, do you believe that girl is in love with me?"

"Yes, Remus, I do. I believe you've known that for a long time. She's well into her twenties now, doesn't date other wizards, spends a bulk of her time with you and Teddy, and desperately is seeking your approval with everything she does. You would miss her if she found another captivation I fear."

"The whole concept is cringe-worthy, and she's so young," he mumbled rubbing his face.

"Cringe-worthy to whom? To others?" Andromeda asked.

Remus recalled the muggles glances today, and he exhaled loudly. "Yes, to others. The Weasleys would likely skin me. Let's not point out the fact that I was her professor when she was a teenager. It's complicated to swallow for anyone."

"How about you worry about what you both want first? You don't even know if she wants more than what she has," Andromeda offered and climbed from her chair. "Let's go have some tea before bed. She's going to need to relax."

Remus rocked his head and stood from his chair, admiring the vibrant blanket on the floor. "She's so great with him," he sighed.

"That isn't a good enough reason to love her, Remus. I do hope it isn't just that," Andromeda declared and strolled from the room.

In his heart of hearts… He knew there was so much more. Remus straightened his jumper and nodded to himself. He had to shake the feelings off before she joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sipping on her drink as she sat in the Potters' sitting room. The weekend was ripe with possibilities as Ginny sat with her, glancing longingly at the glass of wine. "Oh, I miss it," the redhead sighed before sipping her tea.

"I had many different drinks in Africa, but I missed the familiarities of home," Hermione responded before smiling.

Ginny rubbed her stomach and nodded. "So, speaking of home, have you decided when you're going to get your own flat now that your traveling is done for a while?"

Hermione tucked her cheeks within her hair and hemmed. "Well, no, I haven't spoken to Andromeda about it."

"Harry isn't using Grimmauld Place, you could always make it a pet project and fix it up for yourself," Ginny offered with a tilt to her head.

"Maybe," Hermione grumbled.

"You aren't going on another trip, are you?" Ginny was prying, Hermione visibly shrink at her questions.

"I don't know," she murmured.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem so odd," Ginny inquired as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

Hermione ran a hand through her curls and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just trying to get my mind around being home again. It was different from being there for so long," she said, but there was a deceptive tone to her voice.

A rough hand landed on her shoulder, causing Hermione to jerk. "Hermione, I was hoping you had remembered the quaffle for Teddy," Remus's voice sounded breathy over her shoulder.

She glanced up and saw him panting, causing the witch to jump from her seat. "Are you alright?" She gasped.

Her wine accidentally spilled on Remus's jumper, which only brought more color to Hermione's cheeks. The werewolf smirked as he caught his breath and rocked his head. "We were just playing on the brooms with Harry. I didn't mean to frighten you," He responded.

The witch nodded as she pulled out her wand and waved it at the stain. "Okay, I apologize about the mess, Remus. Yes, I brought the quaffle per Mr. Lupin's orders," Hermione teased with a toothy smile.

Remus reached over and tucked a wild curl behind her ear. "What would I do without you?" He questioned with genuine warmth to his features.

"Well, definitely not have an easier time with your son," Hermione retorted with an upward tug to one side of her mouth.

Remus took his thumb against her chin as he pinched her jaw affectionately. "You're most certainly correct, Hermione. Now, I have a quaffle to deliver, and I will leave you ladies be," he said with a nod.

Hermione pulled from his embrace and reached across the chair. That gave Remus time to note Ginny's shock and confusion splayed plainly across her face. The werewolf straightened his posture and stuffed a hand in one of his trouser pockets before Hermione handed him the ball.

"There you go, Moony," Hermione voiced with a stifled smirk.

Remus just cleared his throat again and cradled the object before leaving in a quick stride. Hermione watched his frame leave the doorway and sighed. The witch pivoted and regarded her friend, who was frowning. "Did you shag Remus?" Ginny murmured.

Hermione bristled and returned a mirrored expression. "No, now why would that be a topic of conversation?"

"Because that's the first time in years I've seen him physically affectionate with anyone outside his son!" Ginny growled and attempted to climb off the sofa.

Hermione drained her glass and set it down. "No, we did not sleep together. He's not even interested."

"Not interested my arse cheeks, Granger," Ginny huffed as she succeeded in standing.

"Harry says he still talks about Tonks all the time, of course, he isn't interested, Gin. He's been mourning his wife. What do you want me to do, dance around his room starks?" Hermione groaned as she shook her head.

"It's been six years! He's given her the respectable time, and it's apparent that you're interested," Ginny countered while wiggling her eyebrows.

"It is not!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny laughed with a wicked hint to her tone. "Oh, yes it is, Hermione. 'Remus, you're such an amazing father,' or, 'Remus, anyone would be grateful to have you as a companion.' The list goes on, my friend. We all have known your little school fancy has escalated to a full out single sided love affair for years."

Hermione's cheeks had fully bloomed with color as she stood there with the empty glass in hand. Her breathing was labored as she glowered at Ginny. "It's certainly not a love affair," Hermione hissed.

"It most certainly is!" Ginny argued as she waved her hand. "Hermione, wake up and smell the mandrakes, you're in love with him and don't know how to tell him because he's, well, Remus."

"Well, I might have some added advice," Harry's voice entered the sitting room.

Hermione turned to see her best friend holding onto his son in a sling. "What now?" Hermione moaned as she rubbed her face.

Harry approached her and exhaled with a smile. "Why don't you just ask him how he feels? It's pretty evident that you both give each other something. I don't know what, but remember, you were the one to release me from having to take care of him with you because you wanted to handle it."

Hermione dropped her vision and exhaled. "Harry, he's going to respectfully tell me I'm too young and then things will grow awkward. I don't want him to lose what little comfort he has left," she mumbled.

"I waited very patiently over the years to see if it was just a crush or a fantasy of yours even to say anything. It's evident it isn't just on your side, why don't you just tell him?" Ginny insisted.

Thudding was heard through the hallway, and soon teal appeared. "Hermione! Come look what dad is doing! He made me a dragon out of bubbles!" Teddy exclaimed with a wave.

Hermione nodded at the Potters and followed the child, who was nearly tugging her arm off in excitement. Harry glanced over at his wife and shrugged his shoulders before taking his sleepy son from the sling. "I don't know if she'll ever tell him, Gin. She'd rather admire him from afar than to make him uncomfortable."

"Then we have to find out from him what's the truth. I saw it clear as day, Harry. He's absolutely daft for her," Ginny said with a large breath.

"You couldn't be imagining it?" Harry asked with a frown. "Every time I ask him about her, he skirts the subject with a simple answer."

Ginny waved her hand before touching her stomach. "No, definitely not. He knew I saw him let down his guard and retreated. What if he's just worried?"

"About us? Why would he worry about that?"

The redhead snorted and sighed. "Because he's Remus, Harry. When has he ever thought he belonged?"

"True," Harry grunted and set James down on the sofa. "Well, we'll just have to see how it plays out at dinner. Maybe I can convince him to talk to me. I know her better than anyone, and I'd like to think he can trust me to be a confidant. Hopefully, I can find out more."

* * *

Molly had just sat down and reached for her glass when her eyes traced her adopted daughter speaking in hushed tones with Remus. The table was full; those that were in Britain were all there for Hermione's Welcome Home Dinner. The ambiance was happy and full, but the matriarch's eyes traced their oddity at the table.

Hermione was tucked closely to the werewolf, and they were in a whispered discussion, both grinning like fools. "You do know that if we take him, he's going to go mental," Hermione teased with a scrunched nose.

"Yes, but it would be well worth the sugar crash," Remus snickered as he reached for his drink.

She bent closer to him, seeing the beautiful golden flecks naturally in his irises. "If you promise that I won't be taking caring of a stomach ache for both Lupins, I will go with you," Hermione breathed.

"Hermione, darling, I was wondering if you were planning on staying in Britain for longer than a couple of months before your next trip," Molly declared loudly.

She snapped her view toward the older witch and smiled. "Oh, yes. Kingsley says other than my holiday time. I will be home for a while."

"Holiday? Hermione, are you going to go on holiday soon?" George asked, now aware of the conversation.

"I planned to take three weeks off soon. I wanted to visit a contact I made in Africa. He has a different view on certain magical creatures, and I find it spellbinding," she announced with a tilt to her head.

Remus scowled as he sipped his water. "You didn't tell me you were going to take a vacation to Africa," he grumbled.

Hermione touched his arm and pursed her lips. "It's not completely solid. I promise it will be well within the cycle," she whispered.

"Well, dear, are you going to find a nice place? I heard that Luna was looking to sell the land her father's house stood on," Molly said.

"Oh, no, thank you, mum. I'm going actually to clean up Grimmauld Place," Hermione responded with wide eyes.

Harry was about to respond, but he grunted as Ginny cleared her throat. "I'm glad you're taking us up of the offer, Hermione."

Remus was pinching his expression in her direction. Hermione swallowed hard but nodded with a smile in Ginny's direction. It was a moment of quiet, then Teddy clapped.

"Hermione! We're gonna move to Uncle Sirius's house?" Teddy asked as he stood up.

The witch's eyes grew as she blinked twice. What?

"Yes, we're going to help Hermione clean it up," Remus announced.

Then there was pandemonium. Molly stood up and scowled. George was clapping and nudging Teddy. However, Remus climbed out of his seat and motioned for Hermione to follow. They were called after, but Remus retreated with the witch out the back door and onto the patio.

"What were you doing?" Hermione growled as she yanked her arm away.

Remus scowled and threw a hand in the air. "What are you talking about? You do not need to live in a broken down house with heads on the wall by yourself!"

The witch groaned and scrubbed her face. "I only said that so Molly would leave me alone."

The werewolf blinked and winced. "I, it, that wasn't, but I only thought," Remus struggled and exhaled.

Hermione breathed and waved his awkward posture off. "I just don't understand."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply you couldn't live by yourself," he attempted while rubbing his face.

Hermione stared at him a moment and arched an eyebrow. "Okay, Remus."

His eyes darted toward her. "What?"

"Okay, we can live together, but I have a stipulation."

"What is it?" He voiced with doubt caressing his tone.

"You come with me to Africa. We'll fix up the house for a few weeks, and after the full moon, we'll go together."

His posture stiffened as he flailed a hand- a big alarm bell was going off in his mind. "No, wait, I only meant this to, Hermione, please."

"What's stopping you from at least going with me to meet the medicine man I told you about?"

"Well, I don't have the financing available for that. I cannot borrow any more from Drom than I already do for Teddy. That would be completely irresponsible," Remus scoffed and paced slightly. "Then there's leaving Teddy. I can't expect Drom to look after him that long. Also, what about living together. I can surely work off some of the debt I would earn by taking care of the restoration, but then after? Hermione, this is just too big."

She felt deflated by his arguments and was about to submit.

"I'll take care of all that, Remus. If Hermione says he can cure you, it's worth every sickle," Harry spoke from behind the witch.

"But it won't, Harry. That's what I'm trying to explain. There is no cure for lycanthropy out there. I have scoured books, tomes, and ancient scrolls," Remus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's worth a shot," Harry insisted as he placed fingers over Hermione's shoulder.

"Please, Moony, I'll never ask for anything else ever again. Please?" Hermione begged as she held out her clasped hands.

Remus, who was disheveled by the quick turn of events, including his own participation in them, couldn't help but shudder at her plea. Her eyes glimmered in the waxing moonlight. The witch's darker skin seemed almost enchanted as it glowed. He couldn't agree, that would be a difficult task.

"Okay," he breathed, and his eyes grew.

Hermione clapped and leaped to him, grasping his shoulders in a massive embrace. "Oh, Remus! I promise this will change your life!"

He breathed deeply and pressed his nose into her hair to hide his grimace. What did he genuinely agree to? Harry noticed because he shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Okay, we'll set up plans for you both to leave after the full moon. Three weeks," Harry agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Remus had seen this posture on James so many times. The uncertainty and mixed emotions of acceptance. As the witch clung to him and nosed his chest in contented relief, Remus could see the Potter putting things together. It looked so much different than it was, and he wished he could explain himself. Remind him that he wasn't as monstrous as his condition identified him as being. This young woman holding him wasn't his prey, and he would never treat her as such.

Hermione pulled away and touched Remus's cheek. "I know it's plenty to handle, but I promise you'll love it out there. We'll get started on the house if you sincerely want to live there. I never planned on leaving you and Teddy, but," she stopped as Harry cleared his throat.

"It's about time, Hermione. Remus, you too. You've been living with Andromeda for years. You and Teddy could use a change of scene. Even if you barely use the house, it will be your home. Sirius would have wanted that," Harry stated with a bob of his head.

Remus inhaled deeply while motioning agreement. "I suppose. My son seemed absolutely ecstatic at dinner, and I'd hate for him to be disappointed."

Hermione beamed and patted Remus's chest. "This is a good thing. It's time for you to know you're deserving, Remus."

The werewolf politely removed her hand and grasped it. "As long as you don't mind the tagalongs, I am at your service."

The back door sounded, and a redheaded Weasley stuck his face out. "Oi, you lovebirds getting back to dinner or not? Mum is twitching with annoyance," George snickered.

Hermione snorted but made a decent attempt to hide her evolving blush. Remus, devoid of being a tattler wouldn't admit to the giddy scent of joy surrounding her. Harry was grinning and waved them both forward. "Now that we are done with all of that let's go inside. Molly is going to be yammering away about this, I'm sure."

Hermione covered her face as she journeyed forth. "Let's get this over with," she groaned before walking inside.

Remus kicked at the wood and exhaled. "Harry, I promise," he stopped when the young wizard motioned him to halt.

"Remus, I know you'd never hurt her. Just please let her down easily if you aren't, well, you know," Harry sighed.

Remus's scowl was a pinched distortion as he approached Harry. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Harry chuckled and swayed his head. "Then I think we're alright. You have a large task ahead of you. Don't forget how things are going to change for her too. This will be the first time in years that she won't have to obey someone else's rules. It might be a bit different," Harry finished and ushered the werewolf inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Oh my feels antenna must have been on for this one! I hope you enjoy the build.**

* * *

It was a series of changes that rippled through the bookish friends. They had left Andromeda's house with the elderly witch waving them off. No arguments, no dismay, a little sadness for seeing her grandson go, but a knowing smile as well. Hermione and Remus spent the better part of Sunday cleaning up the torn residence and figuring out a nifty way to board up the screeching Mrs. Black.

Hermione ended up in the master, Remus insisted, and she tidied the room up substantially before the evening. The Lupins had decided to settle on the second floor, the bathroom was accessible, the rooms were less destroyed, and Remus had an easier route to the drawing room where he could read in peace.

The night drew to a close and with it, Monday would be approaching. Hermione had disappeared after dinner to settle in for the evening, leaving the father to be entirely alone after his son had gone to bed. Which, by anyone's view would have been a blessing after the hard work and magical prowess each of the adults displayed today.

However, he was scowling down at his book and reread the same line a handful of times before exhaling. He climbed from the chair, leaving the room with the crackling fire to sneak up the staircase. It was a dark ascent, but he didn't mind it as much as memories of Sirius snickering about his family fraud drummed into his mind. It was at the second to last floor that he paused and turned toward the freshly painted door.

He halted his hand, knuckles at the ready, and breathed. Remus listened to see if he could hear any sound to give way at her being awake. There was nothing, and he breathed with a laborious yield before dropping his hand. He hoped that she would continue with their traditions regardless of the setting, but it seemed his desires were mote.

The door clicked and turned, opening to reveal a dressed down Hermione Granger in a night robe and shorts. "Remus, I thought you were going to bed," she spoke with wide eyes.

"Oh, I just came to offer, well, more of an inquiry- did you want some tea?" He struggled as he stepped back from the door.

Hermione's lips curled as she tilted her head. "I was heading down to the drawing room for some reading before bed. Would you like to join me?"

"Stellar idea, Hermione, as usual," Remus said with a nod.

Hermione wrapped her robe tighter around her figure as she walked by him. "As long as you promise not to bite," she teased.

Remus was staring at the back of her head with eyebrows well above their resting place. If he didn't know any better, that was a playful stab. He followed the young witch and attempted to sort out if she was playful for the sake of warming the tone of his awkward stance at her door, or if she meant it.

What the werewolf was not privy to was the witch's grimace. Of course, she couldn't be embarrassed about something as trivial as a joke, but what was she thinking? Hermione half expected a chiding once they were in the comforts of the drawing room. That was completely inappropriate, and she knew it was coming.

The witch settled on the sofa and pursed her lips as the werewolf crossed the room. Remus had snatched a bottle off the desk he must have been drinking from and brought over the single glass by the armchair on a side table. He sat down next to her and replicated the glass before pouring them each a helping. "So, what will it be tonight? Old charms from Greece, or the relativity of magical travel?" He asked while offering her a drink.

Remus had skirted over the whole thing. That caused a crease in Hermione's expression before sipping her glass. "How about lunar magic and the correlation between the moon phases and the intensity of magical properties?" Hermione asked.

Remus smirked and held up his finger. "Ah, a perfect subject. I was going through the book that an old wizard by the name of Jeremiah Hawkins wrote on animagi and lunar magic."

Hermione maneuvered, setting down her glass, and rested against the werewolf as he flicked his wand and the book on the table floated over. Most of the time they read separately, discussing what they had drawn from the content, but tonight was a quiet night.

She wasn't positive how the werewolf knew on which nights, the few and far between, that she just needed his voice. So, on those rare occasions, Hermione would rest against the warmer werewolf and listen to him read aloud and stroke her hair. Maybe it was affectionate instinct. Or just maybe he could smell it on her- she never asked.

Before Remus began reading, his thumb traced her scarred letters on her arm. "Hermione, can you answer me a riddle?"

Hermione murmured approval as she wrapped his arm over her, giving her access to his chest so she could lean against him. He waited a moment as he watched her darker fingers caress his hand over her forearm. The gorgeous interpretation of blended scars and color caused a mild distraction for the werewolf.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think back on your decisions with agreement or regret?"

She hummed and nuzzled his chest. "Agreement, always. You taught me to never regret what I do for those I love, Remus," she sighed.

He smiled and brushed his beard against her hair. "I can't take credit for that. You were well on your way to that core trait before I even met you," He said while noting the scent of her new shampoo.

"If I died tomorrow, would you miss this?"

What a question. It through Remus entirely off guard and he stiffened at it. "Why would you even ask such a thing? Of course, I would miss everything about you."

Her hand covered his as it still kneaded at the scar- almost as if he wished it away. "I still dream of that night," she sighed.

Her entire demeanor changed as her fingers grew tense. "It's alright, I'm here," Remus whispered and kissed her hair.

"I know you don't think I need you, Moony, but I do," she breathed and curled further into him.

Soon her legs were over his lap as she huddled against the werewolf. There were no tears or painful pleas. Hermione Granger just needed him. Remus complied by pulling her closer and running fingers through her hair- the book all but abandoned. She was so brave and courageous that at times, he almost forgot just how breakable and tender the witch was.

"One night, years ago, I had a horrible transformation. It nearly killed me. James and Peter couldn't even move me from the shack I was so banged up. I believe we were in our sixth year," he paused and nosed at her head.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

Remus chuckled and lifted her face so that they were staring at each other. "Sirius, sometimes a pox to my own life, decided it was best to wrap me up in some blankets, heave me with James's assistance out to the grass, and set off an array of spells that made the loudest noises. Now, not only was I severely injured, I was now nearly deaf from the sound. However, it did draw a professor's attention, and our luck was that Minerva came striding toward us in full fury. They got detention for injuring me on accident, and I was safely taken to the hospital wing to recover from a prank gone awry."

Hermione smiled and even laughed a little at the memory. "That sounds just like Sirius," she remarked before rubbing her eyes.

"He was my greatest friend. I loved him deeply, and until a couple of years ago, that void was endless without him."

Hermione sighed with a nod. "Teddy has a way of curing sadness."

"I wasn't referring to Teddy. He's my son and my love for him has a whole new room in my heart I never thought I'd be allowed to touch. I was referring to you. You're companionship, and deep understanding of me has filled many dark nights with comfort and kindness. You are my most esteemed ally and friend that can bear witness to my life without my marauders. I would never recover from your loss."

Hermione grasped his shoulders and was nearly in his lap as she held him. "Nor I, you, Moony. You are my favorite cure."

Remus pulled her closer and chuckled. "Cure to what?"

"To walking this world alone," she sighed.

Never in his life had something someone said been so relatable. He was so touched and heartbroken that someone he felt could very well be the next Minister of Magic felt so isolated from the world. Their pains echoed so clearly that he exhaled and wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in warmth. If he had any duty left in this world aside from raising his son, it was to make sure that this witch always felt his gratitude and affection.

"You wormed your way in, just like Sirius," he breathed.

Her hot breath was on his neck as she choked out a laugh. "Yes, he did have a way about him. Must have been a Black trait because your son and his grandmother did the same with me," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Yes, and Dora," Remus agreed with a chuckle. "Oh, that witch was relentless and fierce. She had me running for a long while."

Hermione peeled herself away far enough to stare into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Remus."

The werewolf shook his head and ran a thumb over her cheek. "Don't be. It doesn't hurt to recall her memory anymore. I had to learn to grow from that instinct when Teddy started asking all about her."

She glanced down between them and exhaled. "I know, but it's still difficult."

"Did I ever tell you how she tricked me into our first kiss?" He asked with a smirk.

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"This is an excellent story," he responded, drawing her attention back to his face. "She told me to prove that I wasn't a poof by kissing her. A laughable accusation, a poor test, but after two whole weeks of snickering, I had my wits end of the taunting. She took every chance she had at mentioning Sirius. Remarking on his looks, his style, anything to get me to either agree or kiss her."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tilted her head. "Well, you were rather close to Sirius. I assume she was rather jealous."

"I made a mistake in thinking a kiss was satisfactory," He said with a grin. "She was never about moderation and I, a fool."

That made Hermione's cheeks darken, and she fidgeted to remove herself from Remus's personal space. "Well, it's to be expected," she mumbled.

Remus scowled at the retreat of the witch and hemmed. "Does talking about her make you uncomfortable?"

"No, of course, not!" Hermione huffed.

He could smell the culmination of her barbed frustration in the air. "I just needed to be sure," he said as his expression grew tight.

Hermione glanced toward the fireplace as she sat against the opposite arm of the sofa. "I couldn't be uneasy talking about your wife, Remus," she responded.

"I wanted to because she isn't the sum of my heart anymore, Hermione. Pain, loss, broken fragments of our souls, they all mend or learn to cope. I am the product of reconditioning after destruction every month. Also, if I share my memories and experiences with you, you take a piece of my heart with you."

It was so beautiful and eloquent that Hermione let the few tears trickle down her cheek as she stared at the crackling fire. "Remus, if I could, I would bring her back for you."

He smiled sadly and maneuvered on the sofa closer to Hermione. "If I could, I would have taken what that monster did to you instead. I would have shouldered that pain for you because someone so lovely and brilliant should have never been treated with that much lack of humility."

Hermione launched at him, knocking him flat on the couch. Her face was tucked against his neck as she gripped him with urgency. "You're the best thing I've ever done, Moony," she whispered.

Remus groaned and laughed at the witch. "Oh, Hermione, you are my favorite anomaly. Bright, beautiful, and unnaturally kind. Now, I believe a bit of spirit, a good book and some sleep are a prescription to a decent day at work for you, darling."

The witch nodded against him, and they carefully sorted out a decent position- one where the emotional witch wasn't resting against the werewolf's hips. He reached over to the glasses and let her drain her own before following suit. The book back in his hand, his arms curled around Hermione resting in front of him, they relaxed on the large sofa, and he read to her. She was out within minutes, but he remained, enjoying the comforts of her body tucked against his chest. There was this part of him that wished they didn't have to see the sunrise and greet Monday with vim. A large, zealous part. His last thoughts were how delightful her hair smelt as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kingsley's voice caused Hermione to lift her eyes from the pages.

"Of course, Minister. What if I can do it?" Hermione asked with a nod.

They were in his office and pouring over her paperwork to return to Africa. It took him several days to sort the business, but there they were. He was the only other person alive that knew of the extent of her plot with her holiday. "I can't tell you no, as we have discussed, but I do have a right to tell you how dangerous it is. This is magic that isn't to be taken lightly, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood up and pointed to some of her notes. "Yes, but it has been done."

"It has also killed countless amounts of wizards. If the setting isn't right, if the timing isn't spot on, even if the subject is reluctant, it could end their life," Kingsley said with more force.

"Do you trust me? Do you trust that my intentions are of clear mind?" Hermione inquired with a scowl.

Kingsley exhaled and gazed up at her. "Hermione, I know you love him, but this is absurd."

"Don't," she raised her voice before shaking her head. "Don't accuse me of being absurd," she continued with more of a leveled tone.

"You love him despite his illness, that should be enough," Kingsley voiced with a stiffness.

"But he doesn't love himself, and I won't sit back and watch him live in fear of himself any longer," Hermione sighed.

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his eyes before groaning and signing the paperwork. "I hope you are certain what you're asking for. He could end up loathing your very name for what you're asking."

Hermione gathered up the parchment with a broad smile. "It will be well worth the trouble. I do appreciate your consent," she responded.

"I'm not consenting to you attempting suicide, Hermione. I'm only allowing this plight to take place because I know in my heart that I cannot stop your task. You would do this without my approval and without help."

She just rocked her head and exhaled. "I know, but I promise you, it will be worth it."

Kingsley scrubbed his face and groaned. "Alright, anything else?"

Hermione thinned her lips, and her shoulders drooped. "One more page?"

The minister glanced down and let out a growl before lifting his quill. "Merlin, you're a tough one, Miss Granger. You've never asked me for one thing in six years, and now you need a miracle," he grumbled while reviewing the document.

"I will make it up to you upon my return, I assure you," Hermione said with a smirk.

"He is quite possibly the luckiest man alive, Hermione. I don't know many who love someone as deeply as you love him," he sighed and signed the request.

She took the paper when he was finished and nearly jumped in elation. "I promise, Minister, I will return intact!" Hermione exclaimed and rushed out of the office to finish filing the paperwork for her vacation.

* * *

It had been two weeks of a new routine in their new home, and Remus was now sitting with Andromeda outside her house in the garden. They spent most of the last couple of hours catching up on the renovation and work on Grimmauld Place, to Teddy's full disclosure, but the conversation lulled. The boy was engrossed in catching frogs and letting them hop off before repeating the act- leaving the adults to speak plainly.

"How is my lovely Hermione?" Andromeda asked.

Remus smiled and breathed in deep measure. "She's always an inspiration. As always, working without fatigue, consuming books like a living requirement, and very gratuitous about my work on the house."

"Has she been doing well outside of her usual unyielding passion? It must be difficult for her to work so hard," Andromeda said with a slanted head.

"Yes, she finds time to relax," Remus chuckled.

Andromeda knitted her fingers together- a tell of the woman's if Remus could define any of her mysterious actions as such. "And this trip to Africa?"

Remus winced and scratched at his chin. "She thinks she might have an answer to my condition."

"You don't believe it?" Andromeda asked.

"It isn't that I don't see her intentions are full of heart, but there isn't a cure. There never will be one, and I hope she isn't disappointed when it doesn't work," Remus grumbled.

Andromeda rested further on her metal lawn chair. "Remus, my wonderful son-in-law, do you think you'll ever address the hippogriff in the room?"

The werewolf let out a sound of annoyance. "Drom, for the last time, she isn't _in love_ with me. Love comes in many shapes and forms; for her, it's endless at how much she provides. Don't you think our most verbose favored witch would have said anything by now if she was?"

"Are you say this because you hope she isn't? Do you hope that she'll find a nice wizard and settle down with a dose of normal? I will let you in on a little secret- normal isn't what that witch wants."

Remus growled and sat up straighter. "She's had two weeks to come out and say anything she wants in the comforts of privacy and hasn't. Not an utterance of yearning for more. No sound of disagreement. If I told her anything close to how I feel, she would feel obligated to give it to me. I will not take advantage of a young, beautiful and kind witch," he spat with venom.

"And we are at the cusp of your anxiety," Andromeda responded with a finger in the air. "You're afraid she will feel obligated to comply to your wounded heart."

"Do you hear the snickering? The jeering that she'll suffer. Hermione isn't like Dora; she won't wave it off and snort- that girl will take the world on for me, just because I love her. I don't want her to be my protector, that's my job," He huffed as the color rose in his cheeks.

"So, your position is to keep your distance to protect her?"

"My position is to respect the line I drew in the sand so that she'll never have to need it."

Andromeda shook her head and sighed. "Oh, my dear, you're missing the whole point."

"Which is what?" Remus snapped.

"That she loves you enough to share an adventure with you. Regardless of the outcome. She wants your heart to open up and live. If that isn't the nature of love, I'm not sure what you're doing."

"I only agreed because she wouldn't have me say no," Remus exhaled.

Andromeda just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Then, you have your answers."

"To what?" Remus questioned.

"To everything, Remus," she responded with a nod.

Their conversations were interrupted when Teddy shouted from the pond and ran passed them. Remus turned to see Hermione standing at the door in her work clothes, holding onto the soaking child. "I caught frogs!" Teddy shouted.

Hermione laughed and tapped his nose with a finger. "I can see you also caught some water, Mr. Lupin. Let me change, and we'll go fishing."

"What are you doing home so earlier, darling?" Andromeda asked.

The younger witch glanced over at her and tilted her head. "Well, I wanted to spend some time with Teddy before tomorrow."

The full moon was tomorrow night, and Remus exhaled. He hated that their lives were ruled by the waxing and waning of the moon. Pivoting in his chair, he gazed out at the lovely land before them. It was indeed a beautiful day, soured by the concept of another transformation.

A small hand touched his shoulder. "Moony, don't. I want to, alright?" Hermione asked next to his ear.

"I know, but it's hard not to feel guilty about it."

She kissed his cheek and reached over to pat his chest over his blue jumper. "You let me do the hard work, Remus. I'll shoulder the moon while you promise to stay in good spirits."

"Yeah, dad. You're the greatest," Teddy added before hopping over to his father's lap.

"Oh, aren't you full of an invigorating draught today!" Remus declared before hugging the wet child.

"You are the greatest. Now, Lupins, give me two minutes to conjure up some clothing, and we shall venture down to the lake," Hermione announced before striding off toward the house.

"Dad, I love Hermione so much."

Remus nodded against his son and exhaled. "Me too, son, me too."

* * *

The werewolf grunted and moaned on the attic floor as his mind climbed back to alertness. His body felt weak as usual, but he shuddered at the chill in the room. The door sounded, and small bare feet appeared near his vision. "Moony, are you awake enough to take some potions?" Hermione whispered.

Remus glanced up to see the curvy witch holding onto a blanket in one hand and a box in the other. He attempted to sit up, but his body shook, and he collapsed to the wood. She sunk to her knees and wrapped the warm blanket around his torso. The witch had already given him the modesty of placing his trousers on, which made him inwardly cringe.

"Water," he croaked.

Hermione reached behind her and handed him a large glass before removing his blanket. The witch pressed her body against his and assisted in him sitting up to drink from it. It was such a difficult duty, and he never understood why she refused Harry's help a few years back.

When he drained the cup, she pressed his back to her pert chest and reached for a potion. "I never understand why you do this," he grumbled and drank the vial.

Her hands were working on his bare torso while she used his weight to help reach his chest. "I always answer the same way, Moony: I care too much about you to leave you to ruins," she sighed.

"This shouldn't be your mission, Hermione," he whispered.

"It's not a mission. It's just us," she confirmed.

His head lulled back against her shoulder as the salve started to work, making breathing all the more easier for him. "You're my blessing."

"You would do the same in a heartbeat. I'm only beating you to it," Hermione teased in a low tone.

She was quiet as her hands worked on his arm, placing the remedy she created on his flesh. Hermione about three years ago came up with a lovely alteration to a skin irritation salve that helped with his body after the transformations. At first, the act seemed more than a bit intrusive to have a witch rubbing him down monthly, but as the treatments continued, his quiet enjoyment was all that was left.

Her fingers on his skin, delicate and tender. They caressed him with soothing skill and occasionally was the star feature in some of his more illicit thoughts. The kneading, the massaging of the salve, the utter relief of what her hands gave to him. A groan left his mouth as she worked her way up to his shoulders.

"Merlin, Hermione, I'm in your debt," he groaned as her thumbs swirled against his shoulder blades.

"Oh? When are you going to stop promising me debts when I give it for no cost?" She murmured with a hint of teasing to her tone.

"Drom says nothing, not even love, is free in this world. For love is the most costly, you give everything you have for someone without requiring return," Remus said as she finished her work on his back.

"I have a counter," Hermione said as she placed the warm blanket back around him.

"Hm?"

"Love can only be free. If it costs you something, it isn't love. To give yourself willingly to love, without promise or regard is to be the freest of all."

Remus glanced over at her and smiled half-heartedly. "What would you do for love?"

"Anything, Moony. Absolutely anything," Hermione responded and tucked a loose strand of his hair. "Now, let's get you down the staircase and into bed. I have breakfast waiting when you are hungry and a chocolate bar already on your night table."

The dark feelings of watching her sit across him as a lovely guardian with wild curly hair. Hermione smiled and tucked the blanket around his chest, tugging it affectionately. This young witch has dedicated years of her life to his well being. He couldn't even understand or reason with how bloody insane that was… it was the silent moments just after the full moon when he knew just how much he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: So, I dug and dug and dug... but I decided to do something practical. When we get later into the chapter, there will be dialog that seems broken or unsound. That is because the magical items they will use will help translate the speech. I broke it up on purpose. To give it the texture of translations. So, think of it as a poorly subbed anime. The translations are close to what the language would translate into without the eloquence of English written the way it's intended. I hope you get my drift when you read it!**

* * *

Remus didn't enjoy the element of being in a flying tin can above the ground several thousands of feet. He missed his son beyond belief and wished that she wanted the window seat. Hermione was sleeping. Her head drooped to the side in the darkened cabin. The snoozing man next to her had talked for some time in the early evening, and the witch exchanged topics wildly.

The stranger seemed amused by them, and Remus recalled the cringe-worthy conversation. "Are you taking your father to Africa?" He asked her.

Hermione just laughed and took Remus's hand. "No, this is my dearest friend. I wanted to bring him on an adventure."

The man took a measure of the silent werewolf with intrigue before running fingers over his breast pocket and handing Hermione a card. "In case you need anything while you're out here. I run a business out of Johannesburg. You seem to be just out of school by the look of you, but there's trouble usually outside of the city."

Hermione took the card with a polite nod. "I've been out of school some time. My youthful appearance is a bit deceiving. Remus and I have been raising his son for the last six years."

The stranger snorted and raised his plastic cup full of liquor. "To friends like you."

Hermione took Remus's hand to her lips and smirked over at him. "He makes it easy to care for. Teddy is such a joy," she said as her eyes caressed Remus.

"Well, with your sure-stepped guidance, he misses his mother far less than he could have," Remus grumbled before clearing his throat.

"Ran off on you?" The man asked.

Remus shook his head as he pursed his lips. "No, widowed."

"That's too bad, mate. Must be easier with such a lovely young woman around to help." There was a challenge to his tone that Remus ignored.

The conversation lulled back to usual topics, but that was the worst of it. The bitter delivery of his disregard to their friendship. This stranger just looked at them and immediately assumed he was a cradle robber. The father question was most certainly a jab.

Even as she rested against his shoulder, he felt the icy pricks of judgment. He couldn't fathom how it must feel to be Hermione on that end — having to clarify that he wasn't her father. Remus exhaled and shook his head before glancing out at the starry sky. Why did he even agree to this?

"Moony, how's the baby?" Hermione murmured in her sleep.

Remus turned his face enough to smile at the small witch. "Just fine," he whispered and nosed her forehead.

How many times did she fall asleep with a book in her lap and her face planted on his shoulder? They would find space in the sitting room to read and listen for Teddy when he was a child. This little witch would always half asleep inquire about his son as he sat as her pillow. Remus would always be extraordinarily curious as to what she dreamt about that caused her to rewind back to that time.

He closed his eyes and recalled memories that were far more treasured than he would admit.

* * *

The plane landed them in Johanessburg, but that wasn't their last stop for the early morning. They ended up having to rush off to the embassy to announce their arrival. The building seemed like a small rundown place on the outskirts of Johannesburg, but when Hermione knocked on a yellow plank of wood at the entrance, the floor opened, and steps descended to a golden door.

The South African Tribal Branch was beautiful- Remus couldn't help but stare at the large columns with color and images dancing on them in gold. Hermione was beaming back at him with a glint in her eyes that Remus had seen only when she was sharing a great book. This meant more to her than he realized. It lightened his mood substantially as they marched toward a cloth covered doorway.

Someone asked a question, and Hermione poked her head inside.

"Arno," she said.

There was shouting inside, and Hermione led Remus through the soft barrier. On the other side was a man dressed in yellow and he swang his large hand around with a bright grin while speaking in another language. Hermione took an object off the desk that looked like an odd bug or earring and placed it into Remus's ear. She repeated the action with another one, a pink one, and suddenly the foreign language being spoken was as clear as day English.

"Hermione, you're back! We're so happy to see the witch who brings water!" Arno exclaimed and offered them a chair.

They both sat down and she cleared her throat. "Yes, I brought a friend this time," Hermione sighed and patted Remus's shoulder.

The man smirked and wagged a finger at Remus. "She spoke fondly of you, Wolfman. It is a bountiful pleasure to meet you," Arno declared and reached for Remus's hand.

Remus nodded as they shook hands, and he hemmed. "I couldn't tell her no when she asked me to come."

"We are more than happy to have you in our lands. What will you be seeing?" Arno questioned as he tilted his head.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Luan as of now?" Hermione questioned.

Arno exhaled and twirled a finger in the air. "He might be at Ruaha, there is a tribe out there before the rain," he noted but grimaced. "I hope you are not decided on finding him. That's many days to walk."

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "We have time. Did my minister send over the paperwork I needed?"

"Yes, he did. You shall meet your guide in the place of your portkey arrival," he responded with a motion of agreement.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have someone I want you to meet, but the tribe doesn't like strangers coming without a guide," Hermione answered.

Arno cleared his throat and pointed at the door next to him. "Your attire is waiting, and the portkey will be at the same place as last time. You have twenty minutes until it's active."

"We need to change?" Remus asked.

"You don't if you don't want to. I'm a witch, the rules are different out here," Hermione grumbled as she stood up.

Arno rocked his head with a pout. "You need to obey the tribes, lioness."

"I know, Arno. I shall always abide by the rules of the land," Hermione spoke and ducked through the door, leaving them.

"Why does she have to change?" Remus questioned with a scowl.

"She is unmarriage, as you say? One of one? What is the word?"

"Single?"

Arno gasped with a smile and nodded. "Yes, and so she must wear clothing to show she's unaltered."

"But she isn't alone. I'm with her."

"I don't make rules, wolfman. I only supply knowledge of them. This is so warriors and wizards alike know she must be protected. Magic is different on this land, Remus Lupin. There is wild magic and dark magic and fire magic and rain magic. This will show our warriors who she is and why she is here."

"But they won't attempt to do anything with her if she's advertising she's not married?" Remus asked with his brows still taut.

Arno laughed and shook in his chair. "No, she is safe from them. She would need to pass the rites of magic before ever being considered by a wizard out here. Witches need to be accepted by a tribe to bare right to their husbands."

The door opened, and Hermione walked out. The dress she now wore was a simple green dress but adorned with embroidered symbols in all sorts of colors. Her hair was wrapped in complementing fabrics, and her sleeves ran down her arms, revealing her wrists in large openings. Remus stood up- he was in shock of her differences when donning such attire.

"Beautiful, Hermione," Arno said with a grin.

Hermione glanced down with a pinched smile as she cleared her throat. "Do I seem the part, Arno?"

"Yes, yes, a healer you are," he said with a nod.

"Healer?" Remus finally found his tongue.

"Yes, I promised to help Luan with a task," Hermione sighed and straightened her form. "We should probably head out before afternoon. We can watch the elephants bathing in the river if we make it," she voiced and met his eyes once again.

"Let the magics of the land heal your souls," Arno announced as Hermione reached for Remus.

"And may your days be filled with water and joy," Hermione replied before they bid him farewell.

Remus still felt awkward by all the changes as they exited the ministry branch. They walked for some time before reaching an abandoned lot, and Hermione turned to him. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"With my life, Hermione," Remus answered.

"Good, then please let the guide do the talking? He might say things against me that aren't going to be pretty. You might hear things you don't like, but I need you to trust me. I can handle this, Moony. Your words will bear far more weight than mine, so don't say something out of anger," Hermione warned him with a pinched brow.

"Why go through all of this if you're not going to be welcome?"

Hermione waved him off and smiled. "It's not that I won't be welcome. Witches have less voice out here than they do in Britain. You're escorting me so you will have to apply appropriate protocol with my life. I'm trusting you. You are my companion."

"And if they make an unsound action toward you?" His lips were thin and stressed.

"Then you have every right to defend my honor," she paused and gestured to her attire. "This is an announcement of my skills and uses. This is what matters most and will be looked at over my words. Just remember that nothing anyone says can change what my station is. I earned the right through my tour last month to be able to wear it."

Remus reached out and touched her cheek. "You're so much more than that, Hermione. Don't forget what it is to be you."

Hermione stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before kneeling to retrieve the portkey. They didn't say another word as he gripped it, and they were tossed into the next part of their adventure.

* * *

They landed in a barren landscape in front of them as they dropped the colored stone. Hermione situated her headdress and exhaled as she rubbed her tanned fingers together. Remus dusted off his maroon buttoned shirt and resituated his bag. They both had undetectable extendable charms on their luggage, making each of their bags substantially easier to carry.

He felt awkward standing with her in his standard garb while she wore something far more regional. The werewolf fussed over his sleeves as Hermione pulled out a mirror, flashing it in the sunlight. The ground shook, and Remus glanced around but didn't see anything remarkable. It grew, and the werewolf glanced over at Hermione, who was fixing her dress.

"You best be prepared, they're loud," Hermione warned and covered her ears.

Remus replicated her act, and soon with the pop of imagery, a heard of… centaurs? Yes, despite their stripes, a heard of centaurs, possibly six or seven were galloping up to them. When they slowed, one of them trotted up and cheered. "Hermione! The witch with magic water!" he exclaimed and reached for her hand.

Hermione bowed deeply and giggled. "Thusalu, I'm so happy to see you again."

These centaurs were far shorter than the ones in the forbidden forest. Their human-ish flesh was dark and covered in golden circles, but their rear, animal portions, were striped like a zebra. Remus watched the exchange as the centaurs behind Thusalu all bowed and waved a hand before them.

"Healer witch," they murmured before standing straight.

Hermione gestured toward Remus and smiled. "This is my companion and most esteemed friend, Remus Lupin. He's the one I told you about."

"You're the man who is wolf as well? We have heard of your kind but never met," Thusalu spoke with a deep nod.

Remus approached, and the centaur offered his hand, they shook promptly, and Remus curled his lips before speaking. "I am a werewolf, yes. Not something usually seen as a curiosity."

The centaurs behind this leader of theirs all murmured, their eyebrows rose in what could only be seen as surprising.

"Many years ago, when the world was new, your kind and ours roamed this land. Now the jackals cry, but no light is given to the men left as dogs. They forever seek the ones they love for eternity," Thusalu explained with a tilt to his head.

"I hadn't a clue that Lycanthropy was a large portion of your history out here," Remus confessed as he wiped his brow with his arm.

Thusalu bent toward the werewolf and pressed a dark finger to his chest. "You're heart, the heart of a man, that is what saves you from the wolf."

"Thusalu, where is Bathuni? He was supposed to meet us at the key," Hermione asked as the centaur rose to his full height.

The centaur cast a hand in the west. "He was stalled at the huts. A child has woken with sleep sweats."

"Oh, thank you. I suppose we'll have to enter without his assistance," Hermione sighed.

Thusalu bowed with deep measure again and nodded. "Until we meet again, Hermione. Let the grass guide your feet, and your heart stays full of song."

Hermione bent her form and pressed her hands together. "Thank you for your greeting. May the sky bring you fresh waters and your hooves never dull."

The centaurs started shouting, and it sounded similar to the braying of zebras as they turned and galloped off, disappearing in a quick flash. Remus straightened his shirt as the witch turned to him. "What did you think? Aren't they spectacular beings?"

"You worked with them during your last tour?" Remus questioned.

Hermione grinned and rocked her head. "Yes, Thusalu is the chief's son; they roam from the bottom of the Serengeti to inside Kenya. Their ability to camouflage comes from the embossed tattoos they're given when they pass their rites. I was the first British witch that was allowed to travel with them and learn about their tribe."

"You're remarkable," Remus sighed with a grin.

Hermione stepped toward him and flattened his shirt against his chest before patting him. "I actually believe it coming from you."

He skated his thumb along her cheekbone and exhaled. "You should believe it regardless, Hermione. The world is at your fingertips."

Hermione glanced down at the dirt below them, taking in the detail of her sandals. "Remus, you have to understand," she paused before staring up at him. "This world, here, it's not as potent as ours. There's freedom here, and you will have the ability to bite into it."

His cheeks bloomed with color as her eyes held such power within them. He wasn't quite sure what she was suggesting, but there was something sensual and animalistic about how she addressed it. Was she waiting for him to say anything? He couldn't tell.

"Greetings!" A booming voice interrupted their embrace.

Hermione tore from the werewolf and looked to their side to see a man raising a staff. "Bathuni!" she exclaimed and skipped over to him.

"Lioness with the roar to bring rain!" He called back and opened his arms to receive her.

She jumped to him, and they hugged, him lifting her from the ground. "Bathuni! Oh, Merlin, I thought I was going to have to teach Remus the greeting in an hour!"

Remus walked over and scratched at where his collar was resting on his neck. Their greeting was so friendly- something spurred inside him. This, stranger, he was young, probably closer to her age. He was actually expecting someone who wasn't- well, wasn't young. He shelved that thought with bitter regard.

The man dressed in red and green laughed while shaking his head, causing the beads on around his ears to shiver. "No, Hermione. I vowed to find you and find you I did."

"How's the child?"

"Oh, sore is the day he was born. Crying like a baby. The brew will work, but only a short time," Bathuni huffed and waved his staff in the air.

Hermione turned and waved Remus over to them. "This is my companion, Remus. Remus, this is our guide, Bathuni. He was my guide last month."

Bathuni eyed the pale man and tilted his head before sneering at Hermione. "You did not say he was handsome. The women will be clamoring!"

Hermione elbowed the man and snorted. "You just mind your wives. Don't you be offering my friend up to any of them either."

Remus crossed his arms and scowled. "Offering me up? Is that a joke, Hermione?"

Bathuni barked out laughter and held out his hand to the werewolf. "You're a troubled man, yes? I can see you don't believe a word we say!"

Remus took his hand and cleared his throat. "It is quite a tease I'm sure," he huffed and managed a smile as they shook hands.

Bathuni turned as they released their grip and marched ahead of them. "Welcome to Africa, Remus Lupin. The world's heart," he announced as they walked toward small huts in the distance.

"He wasn't serious, was he?" Remus hissed at Hermione as they fell into step behind Bathuni.

Hermione smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "You're quite the oddity out here, Moony. You have what they call primal magic. I'm sure Bathuni will tell you the myths later."

Her hand was swinging next to his, and he snagged it, lacing his fingers between hers. "Thank you for sharing this world with me, Hermione. I don't understand the meaning of it yet, but I am appreciative of your love."

Hermione lifted his fingers to her mouth, and she kissed his knuckles. "Of course, Moony. You'll see soon, I'm positive."

They finished their trek over the plains to the small village. A place where, Remus, may not be fully prepared to plunge into- well, he hoped that she was right. It would show up in due time of its meaning.


	6. Chapter 6

The greeting was long. Tons of tradition that Remus couldn't grasp as the guide spoke and motioned to the stranger. It wasn't until he pulled Hermione to the three women standing in red attire that he realized they were almost done.

Hermione stood there, bowing her head as the elderly witches brought forth sticks with rattles hanging on the end. "You have the belly of a wild spirit in you," one of the witches hissed.

"No hearth, no home, no love," Another rambled.

Remus stood back utterly appalled at their almost degrading actions to the witch.

"She is spoken for," Bathuni assured them.

One of the witches held out her hand, and Hermione cringed in the slightest as she took the roots. "No evil spirit come with you," the witch ordered with a nod.

Hermione shoved it into her mouth, and Remus jerked. Bathuni held out his staff, shaking his head- it was clear he wasn't allowed to stop it. The witch chewed the roots and gagged before opening her mouth to the three women before her. One of them handed her a bowl and Hermione drained it before coughing and shaking her head. The last of the witches gave the young woman a cup that Hermione delved her fingers into and drew lines over her forehead, cheeks, and chin.

"I am the earth," she whispered, bowing her head.

"We are the seeds," the witches chanted.

"I am the wind," Hermione groaned.

"We are the life," the trio droned.

Hermione gulped and inhaled. "I am the fire."

"We are the ash."

"I am the rain," Hermione huffed.

"We are the magic."

The older witches rose their rattles to the air above her and shook them fiercely as Hermione seemed physically sick. They stopped their motion as the women bent forward and voided the contents of her stomach onto the dirt. The trio gazed at the vomit and nodded at each other before smiling at the woman when she erected herself.

"You're purged, welcome to Malazai," the witch with the bowl announced.

Remus recalled her rejecting food on the plane. In fact, the witch had been fasting since that morning. He thought it was possibly her nerves but now realized just what she had to go through to enter the wizarding village. The three older women turned to the werewolf and whispered to each other.

"He's marked," one of them breathed.

"Yes, the wild whispers of dog on his skin," another agreed.

The third smirked and waved him over as they moved around the wet mush on the ground. "We shall feast. The rains shall come soon!" She cackled with a clap, causing her rattle to rumble.

Hermione bent as the witches walked away and voided another bout of slimy mush from her stomach.

"What did they give you?" Remus asked as he rushed to her side.

Hermione groaned as she wiped her lips. "An herb that causes you to vomit. They use it to make sure that you aren't bringing illness with you. I suppose they can see and smell it on the contents."

"Why do they only do that if you're without, well, a husband?" Remus questioned.

Hermione tilted her head and bounced her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Because she could be with child and if she was, it would cause her to lose the baby," Bathuni spoke from behind them. "Women could be carrying ailments not seen by eyes. Warrior and wizards have to do the same when returning from traveling far."

"And why am I excluded from this?" Remus questioned.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. "Because you couldn't use it even if they wanted to give it to you. It's untreated Wolfsbane. You have built up a tolerance for it." Hermione said.

Hermione wobbled on her feet, and Remus caught her in his arms. "Okay, you're alright. You need some food and water," He murmured.

Remus pulled her into his arms and lifted the witch from the ground. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned. "I'm sorry, Remus."

Bathuni patted the werewolf's shoulder and waved him along. "I have a place for her to rest by the river. She can recover better away from the others."

The guide led the way as they walked toward the small flowing river. A large tree had a grassy knoll near it, leaving Remus plenty of space to set the witch down. Hermione exhaled as she slumped against the tree. "I'll be fine soon. It's not easy to void your stomach out on command," she murmured with a forced smile.

A young woman in blue came up with two bowls. She set them down next to Hermione and waved. "Healer," she said with a nod.

The young woman with large earrings then glanced at Remus and giggled before walking away. He glared off at her with befuddlement displayed clearly on his face.

"He still doesn't understand, lioness," Bathuni snickered as he blotted the witches face with grass.

"He won't," Hermione groaned as she picked up the steaming bowl.

"Why is Lycanthropy so unusual out here?" Remus asked as his eyes locked with Bathuni's.

"Wolves, men, they fight like lions and hyenas. You are both and have lived long. That's a gift."

"It's a cursed condition, one I won't wish upon an enemy," Remus huffed.

Bathuni waved his free hand and shook his head. "You mishear. It's a gift you live. There are stories of men that stay wolves. Those that were cursed without a heart. Magic doesn't take, it only gives."

"Remus, he's saying they don't see it the same way out here. They live by the might of one's heart, not by their fit into society."

Remus glanced down at Hermione as she finished the water. "You mentioned a cure."

Bathuni laughed with a nod. "Luan, he knows the way."

"Then what's this," he waved at the village.

Hermione sat up and smiled. "A holiday, Remus. We have time, I promise. Weeks," she reminded him.

"You rest up. I'm going to take your wolfman to see the village," Bathuni said with a bob of his head.

Remus was reluctant to leave her, but Bathuni already was pulling him along. Hermione waved and relaxed against the tree as he turned to be introduced to Malazai.

* * *

The evening had already peaked before Remus realized he hadn't seen Hermione all afternoon. She was going from hut to hut, doing business he wasn't privy to, while he learned a few games from the children in the village. He was exhausted by the time the large drums were being pulled out from their storage, and the women were bringing bowls of dishes toward the center of Malazai.

Remus helped light the fire with a flick of his wand, causing erupt cheering from the children and he even assisted in helping the witches with their tasks before the evening. No one told him he couldn't, shouldn't or to stay away. Many asked about his scars, and he reluctantly told them how he received them. They seemed… enamored with his strength. Something else Remus wasn't used to hearing.

It was a different feeling of being accepted as a strange guest than a burden as he had in many circumstances before. Bathuni appeared from one of the larger huts and waved him over. "Come! Sit with me. The witches have a dance!" He shouted.

Remus padded over, and a large man stepped from the hut next to Bathuni. "Good evening," Remus said with a nod.

"This is the wolf but man?" The man with the red beads asked.

"Yes, he came with lioness of rain and life," Bathuni responded with a bow. "Remus this is Chieftain Roun."

"Come, sit with us. The warriors want to hear of your magic. She spoke of you being a leader in her country," the chieftain announced.

Remus cleared his throat and nodded. "I am not a leader, just to clarify."

"You're her leader?" Roun asked.

"He's her spoken," Bathuni confirmed.

"Spoken?" Remus asked.

Roun laughed and waved him off as his ears swayed with the stones. "Spoken yet not spoken? Hermione is a lioness."

"What is a spoken might I ask?" Remus questioned.

"Witches hearts be rapid like the rivers, wolfman. She can't accept an offer to bed if she has a spoken wizard or warrior," Roun declared with a nod.

Remus's nose flared at the concept, but he was careful with his words. "Why would she accept a bed if she's only a visitor?" The question made his cheeks flame with both frustration and mortification.

"So cold a lonely night when the drums play and hearts on fire. She may not husband a wizard, but she may ask for a bed. Hermione has declared that she will be sharing yours when asked by one," Roun explained with a nod.

A thought occurred to him as he stared at the men before him. The conversation that they had before the portkey. His words matter much more than hers. "Yes, well, quite right," Remus huffed with a nod.

Bathuni gave him an agreeing motion, and they sat down near the fire. The food was terrific, and Remus ate with his hands after watching the others do it. The witches, including Hermione came out with the children in masks and Bathuni tapped his ear. Remus pulled out his enchanted object, and the drums started. It was magic…

The witches began shouting in whatever language they were speaking and clapping to the drum beat. Little by little, the children danced and sang along as the women circled and rocked while clapping. Remus watched Hermione as she sang in their language; it seemed so different to see her this alive. Mist rose above the witches, and soon forms started to clear. Different animals of all types rose above them, including an enormous wolf head above Hermione.

Remus didn't notice the elderly witches hobble out, waving their rattles until they were around the young women. The trio was tossing powder at them as they circled the children soon, the women's flesh glittered in the firelight. The chanting became louder. The animals above started chattering and creating an animalistic beat to the song. The drumming increased, the women jumped and spiraled as they circled the children, and the men stood, clapping, and chanting with them.

Bathuni pulled Remus to his feet and clapped before raising his hands and repeated the clapping. He nodded for Remus to join the motion and soon He was participating in the wild nature of the song. Wizards dressed in bright yellows and reds launched out toward the circle, waving staves and chanting with the witches as they walked counter to them. The misty animals grew wild as their howling reverberated over the village.

The older witches raised their rattle staves, and the drums halted, causing the misty animals to flee and run from the witches. The women had sunk to the ground, panting as the men shouted with the children. Remus didn't realize he was gasping as his hand clutched his chest- Moony was howling in jubilation which was an experience he hadn't felt since Sirius was alive.

The warrior wizards started helping the women off the dirt, each speaking to them with fondness and pressing a thumb to their forehead. Hermione remained, she stayed to the ground as her wild hair masked her face. A hand touched Remus's bare forearm, and he turned to see the grinning guide.

"Oh," Remus murmured and placed the translator back into his ear.

"Go get her," Bathuni ordered with a nod.

Remus swallowed and motioned agreement before filing out from the log table and walking over to the barefoot witch. "Hermione," he murmured as he reached her.

When she glanced up at him, he saw the feral nature inside left from the dance. "Moony," she breathed.

He bent down and offered his hand, but she didn't take it, only glancing at it as a foreign, strange object.

"She is wild yet! Grab her!" Bathuni shouted over at him.

The werewolf moved closer and helped the witch stand, only for her to sway closer to him. Remus smiled as she gazed up and pressed his thumb to her cheek. "You're alright, just a bit of magic," he assured her.

"Yes," she whispered as her hand touched his chest. "Magic," she affirmed.

The warriors thumped their staves to the dirt in unison nearby. The beat soon quickened as the two outsiders stood near the circle. Remus could see even in the dim light that her eyes dilated and her lips parted ever so gently. The presence of even his heartbeat began to match the thumping on the dirt.

He wasn't sure what was first. The baiting sound of the tribesman sounding for something, or her hand wrapping around his shoulder, but it led to the action. Hermione pulled Remus close enough to kiss his lips and pulled away just as swift. It was chaste, but the lingering texture of passion and tension stayed with him as she bound over to the group. The clapping and chanting were mute in comparison to his stunning realization- she had kissed him.

"Lioness! Come eat," Bathuni chuckled and waved the wild witch over.

Remus straightened his shirt and walked over to them as she settled in his former seat. "So, where did the nickname for lioness come from?" He asked.

Hermione didn't meet his eyes as she gestured for him to sit next to her. "I had healed a lion cub that was trapped beyond his pride. When he was free again, I walked away enough for the females to get him. I took care of the lion so he could live another day."

Remus sat down and picked up his abandoned bowl. "That's an inspiring story. I can see why the name stuck."

"Did your wolf howl with the song, Remus?" Roun questioned with a grin.

"Yes," Remus huffed and rubbed his chest. "It has been a long time since I felt like that."

Hermione glanced over at him as she took a bowl Bathuni passed her. "Really? That's excellent. You've told me Moony has been quite sad in recent years."

"Yes, it was the first time since Sirius that I felt," he paused and cleared his throat. "Belonging is a good word for it."

"Ah, the wolf is strange, wolfman. He howls to the heart for things we wish and want," Bathuni agreed with a nod.

An older man walked into the clearing, and the chatter stopped. Everyone seemed to be interested in the odd wizard as he strolled toward Roun and company. Remus felt his mouth run dry and an unusual presence press against him.

"That is the animal wizard, he speaks to them," Bathuni whispered to Remus.

"Where is the wolf?" the man's voice was deep and full.

Remus's hair on the back of his neck stood. "My name is Remus Lupin," he spoke before standing.

The man scowled and scratched his chin before nodding. "We will speak tomorrow. I heard your cry, now be happy with your night," he dismissed and reached for a cup before walking off.

"What does he do?" Remus whispered as he sat back down.

"He heals the mind," Hermione replied and reached for her wooden cup.

One of the warriors walked over with a flower and placed it in front of the witch. "For you, Healer," he said with a bow.

Hermione raised a hand and dipped her head. "May the water rush through your heart."

When he walked away, Remus bent closer to her. "Why the flower?"

"It signifies her purity to heal wounds of the world. She may not be our people, but she is of this land. Luan, healer of lakes and rock, had her walk in the moonlight free as a babe to cleanse her soul. Hermione is the blesser of rains," Roun explained and waved a hand at Hermione's dress.

Hermione smirked and leaned to Remus, bearing speaking, but he heard her clear as day. "I had to walk the plains naked and do a rain dance. The following day the monsoon started."

Remus jerked from her and blinked. "Starks?"

"Yes, to cleanse my soul as they say," Hermione laughed.

Bathuni barked out laughter and waved at the sky above them. "The witch with a roar of a lioness."

He was starting to understand the whole event. The gestures and respect, but slight isolation that Hermione seemed to undertake. "What was the task for?"

"To bring you here," Hermione voiced before reaching for her food. "I'm bloody starving."

"To cure me?"

Bathuni held up his glass with a grin. "To heal you, Wolfman. The heart of the world," he declared.

The odd realization that she possibly planned this long before she returned was a stunning one indeed. There was so much at the ledge of these thoughts. Part of him, perhaps even Moony himself, felt a need build in his chest. He didn't know how to say how much he truly felt for the witch who blessed the rains.


	7. Chapter 7

The hut was smaller than the others as Remus waited outside. The fires were embers, but the sky showed thousands of stars glimmering above. The sliver of the moon was brilliant and massive in the night that went on forever. He was thinking to himself about the entire day, he was exhausted, but his mind was wheeling in contemplation.

"You can come in now," She murmured through the flap on the door.

The werewolf slunk inside to see the witch had changed into a nightgown. She was brushing her hair in the low light of her wand glowing on the skins. Her curvy body was stretched out on the bed as if it belonged there and likely always had. He cleared his throat and tugged at the collar on his shirt. "How was your afternoon?" He asked.

Her eyes met his as her lips curled. "It was a good day. I spent a good portion of it brewing potions and distributing them."

"Why did you tell them you were spoken for?" Remus asked, still standing near the bed.

"I'd rather not be offered up as a trophy to warriors. They may not be allowed to marry me or for the love of magic father my children, but healing magic works many different ways out here. Or so they claim," Hermione huffed as she turned from him.

"My words mean more," he said.

She nodded without glancing over at him. "Are you going to stand there all night or crawl into bed?"

Remus unbuttoned his maroon shirt and contemplated sleeping in his dirty slacks, but thought better of it. Hermione had criticized him on occasion for falling asleep in his daily wear. Turning to his bag, he pulled out some pajamas and undressed. The witch was still brushing out her curly hair when he turned to her, shirtless and far more comfortable.

When he climbed under the skins and groaned at the discomfort of the pillows, Hermione flicked her wand toward them, creating a far more vibrant set of pillows. The witch crawled under the blankets and kept her back to him. Usually, he wouldn't have minded her distance, but after tonight, he knew there was more to it than exhaustion.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't move. "I'm just tired," her tone was distant.

Everything about the situation was wrong. They never had any division between them before. Remus gripped his courage and touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

"You just don't understand, you won't," Hermione whimpered, and he could smell the distinct salty texture of sadness on the air.

"I won't if you don't tell me. I may be a bright werewolf, but Hermione, I'm still a man," He whispered.

Her body snapped away from the pillows, and he could see her anger building even in the darkness. Her face was contorted, and the peppery scent of frustration lingered on his nose. "That's just it, Remus, you don't understand. You're so bloody polite and kind, but I want you to make a fucking mess," she hissed.

He blinked and swallowed hard before sitting up. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly, I could dance around in my knickers, and you still wouldn't understand," Hermione grumbled and erected herself from the bed. "I'm going to go for a run," she muttered.

"Wait, just hold on!" He snapped and flung himself to his feet. "Tell me what I've done so I can fix this. I've tried very hard to make our friendship comfortable for you, Hermione."

The witch moaned and pressed her hand to her forehead. "You haven't done anything, that's the problem. I'm not even agitated with you, I'm angry with myself and taking it out on you. I don't know why I even thought you'd want to change this."

Remus reached for her arm and tilted his head. "Change what?"

Her eyes glanced up at him, and they read pure agony. Her lips quivered, and it all caused his heart to wrench from his chest. The witch was in utter misery over whatever was holding her captive. "Us, Moony. I've tried so very hard to show you while respecting your boundaries. I blundered by kissing you, and now I can't relinquish the feelings it built off of."

His fingers skirted the welcoming flesh on her arm as he attempted to catch his breath. "You kissed me for what?"

She glanced away and exhaled loudly. "Because I'm enamored by you, Remus. I've been mental for you for longer than I'm willing to admit. Something about the dance and the freedom, it didn't allow me to stuff it down and remain your faithful companion at that moment. I was greedy and selfish," Hermione voiced.

A figurative foot kicked his chest- he lost his breath as his hand skated to her shoulder. "For certain? You didn't tell me why? Hermione that is a big task for anyone to hold onto that for so long," He responded in a calm tone.

She glanced up at him and took his free hand in hers. "Don't you see? You keep everyone at a distance because you blame yourself for Dora. I never wanted to compromise the friendship we had for my greed. I can continue to ignore my feelings," she couldn't finish.

Remus had tugged her in for a kiss, and she melted. He wasn't sure if it was the wildness of Africa or the freedom of her admission, but the heat had built in his gut. The werewolf groaned as she jumped into his arms and coiled her legs around him — a hot and vivid kiss. Details of her tongue in his mouth and soft fingers roaming his hair were the pentacles of passion.

When they pulled apart, she gasped through a laugh. "You see?"

"I do now," he chuckled and placed the witch on the skins. "Was all of this to show me how much you wanted to take the next step? I would have been happy with just a date, Hermione," he teased as he slumped next to her.

He needed to take a beat to absorb the new concept, if only so that he didn't take advantage of the situation. Hermione, however, seemed to feel quite differently. The witch bent over his form and kissed him again, slowly, etching out her adoration in sighs and fingers skating his chest. Her lips pulled away, leaving a string of their saliva running from their mouths before she smiled. "I had hoped you would have caught on a few years ago."

"Years," Remus groaned as he rubbed his face. "Sirius always said I was thick. I had a sickening thought that it might have been in my head."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "The thickest skull but warmest heart. I don't think you could have imagined my distant desires so vividly for this long, regardless of your imagination, Moony."

The werewolf reached out and touched her cheek. "Tell me, is this what you wanted? Be honest; I need to know beyond snogging you like a teenager at Hogwarts again."

"Remus, I have wanted you to tell me the truth about your feelings for years," Hermione murmured before looking away from his eyes. "I wasn't ever positive how you felt, but it seems I can't help myself any longer."

His thumb drifted along her cheekbone. "Hermione, I've been quite enthralled by you for a long time. Years I've shunned myself for being a monster chasing after a young witch. Pining for just a smile. Something to keep my heart still beating even if I could never have the object of its desire."

"You're not a monster, Moony," Hermione huffed.

"I am quite a bit older, and your former professor," he reminded her.

Hermione's vision returned to his face as she exhaled. "I know, but I can't help the way you make me feel."

"Don't you want someone your age? Someone who isn't going to look like your father on holiday trips to Africa?"

She groaned loudly while swiveling her eyes. "I knew that bothered you. No, I don't care about that. In fact, that should be a compliment to my excellent genetics of remaining youthful."

"Nothing makes an old wizard feel all the less wholesome than a witch who looks so forbidden," He sighed with a small smile.

"Twenty years, does that bother _you_?" She asked as she tucked into the blankets next to him.

"Well," he said through a breath. "It would have probably five years ago," he said before laughing. "Five years is a long time to resist temptation."

"Don't I know that," Hermione puffed before grinning up at him.

"How about this," he started and ran his arm around her, pressing the witch closer to his bare torso. "We stop being polite. Andromeda told me I was a dunderhead."

"You were," Hermione agreed with a toothy smirk.

"Well, I was, but I can't ignore your feelings since you've so clearly announced them. I waited to see if I could be misinterpreting everything, which I suppose I wasn't."

Hermione maneuvered in his soft grip and kissed him again. He moaned into her mouth, and she crawled on top of him. A different need started drumming in his mind and caused his brain to short circuit- was he actually entertaining sleeping with the witch he had silently pined for the last five years?

Remus tilted back his head and shuddered. "Hold on, Hermione. This is all fairly new, and I'd rather not get carried away."

His perfect view of her face was contorted as she cast her head to the ceiling and groaned. "Moony, we're both consenting adults, can't you just be the big bad wolf sometimes?"

"I could, but I'd rather have a bit of control with that," he chuckled as he took her hand against his. "Please let an old werewolf catch up?"

Hermione shot him an impatient expression. "You aren't going to run away from your feelings, are you?"

"I promise, you know my truth now and I won't be renigging it."

"You want me?" Hermione asked as her eyes found the wall of the hut.

Remus sat up enough to cup her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Infallibly and irrefutably, Hermione."

She kissed him, and this time, it held more urgency. He was spending the last of his reservations quickly as her hands ran against his warm skin and her body rocked in his lap. Hermione whimpered and shuddered as he shifted her to the mattress, plundering her mouth with a heady groan. Her shift had skated up her legs as they encased his hips, connecting on his lower back.

Remus could honestly say he'd never tasted divinity such as her. The relief that it wasn't one-sided or his terrible madness winning over. She wanted him and the potent smell of arousal mingled in the air. When they parted to breathe, he pressed his forehead to hers. "We should stop before I do something about the spell you put me under," he panted.

"Please, Moony," she implored with a pout.

"Love, you're just about doing me in," he huffed while nuzzling her cheek.

Hermione nipped at his neck as her hands were searing on his skin. "We've waited so long, Moony. I could burst," she whimpered.

"My wild witch," he breathed.

"Lioness," a voice from outside the hut announced.

Hermione groaned as she slumped. "Yes, Bathuni?"

"You are being asked for," he said.

"You told me tomorrow," Hermione retorted as Remus nuzzled her jawline.

"I tell you when he's ready. It's time," Bathuni declared.

Hermione exhaled and pouted as Remus stared down at her. "I have to go," Hermione whispered.

Remus shook his head before kissing her. "Not yet, I don't want you to leave," he responded.

Hermione sighed and kissed him again. "I have to," she responded.

"Why?"

She caressed his cheek with a small smile. "So that we can heal you, Remus. I promise to be back in bed before you wake up."

A fear built into his chest as she attempted to uncoil from him. "Wait, don't go. I don't," he couldn't finish as she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Don't even verbalize that thought. We can't restart this, Remus. Dramatic moments aren't going to snuff out this budding feeling, alright?"

"Okay," he said under her fingers.

She crawled out from under him and exhaled loudly as she reached for a robe. He watched her find the sandals, but his eyebrows knitted as she was preparing to leave.

"You aren't leaving in just that, are you?"

Hermione paused and glanced over at him with an arched eyebrow. "Are you being… possessive?" she asked with a smile.

Remus bristled as he sat up. "You're not wearing very much, Hermione."

She laughed and collapsed to the bed, crawling over into his lap. "Moony, I promise, I'll be back and intact, alright?" she asked before kissing him.

It was steamy and slow as she rolled on his lap, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and rolling it between her teeth. Remus groaned loudly and huffed when she released him. "Merlin! Hermione, now you can't leave," he hissed as his fingers gripped her roughly.

"Lioness, he won't wait all night," Bathuni snapped, but you could hear him smiling.

"Yes, yes," Hermione said as her hands skated across the werewolf's bare chest.

"Make children later, the ink will dry before long," Bathuni responded.

Remus blinked as the witch climbed from him and waved with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Moony."

"Please don't overextend yourself," He pouted.

Her hand grazed his cheek, and she motioned agreement. "Of course."

When she left the hut, he heard the quiet snickering of the man jeering her about making quick of the werewolf. He could hear her smiling as she grumbled in protest, and that eased him. Remus grunted as he relaxed back on the skins and sighed. That was such a quick succession of events, and probably the most potent was that she… Hermione Granger wanted him. Remus finally climbed into bed and relaxed, gazing at the ceiling.

He wasn't sure how everything was going to turn out, but he was glad that he was able to speak his mind. She most certainly spoke hers...


	8. Chapter 8

Remus woke up the next morning to a pink light peeking through the flaps. The warm body next to him murmured in sleep. There was a new scent in the hut- something different. He opened his eyes fully and sniffed, turning to the witch that was curled against his side. Hermione was dressed in one of his tank tops. It revealed much of her flesh as it hung around her body.

The slumbering witch smelt of the plains and something far more potent. He tucked his chin down to her hair and breathed her.

"Moony, not yet, I'm still exhausted," she whispered as her hand climbed up his chest.

Why did he suddenly feel like a randy teenager hiding in the library with some girl? His lips found the skin around her hairline, and he grumbled. "Hermione, I have to get out of this tent before," he couldn't finish.

She pulled herself up to him and kissed him with a languished pace. Slow and heated like an orange sunrise in summer. His fingers caressed her with delicacy, but when she winced, he pulled from the embrace.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a pinched expression.

Hermione exhaled with a nod before sitting up. "The magic is still tender on my skin," she murmured before lifting the shirt.

It revealed swirling marks all over her skin, red irritation surrounding the ink. Remus jerked forward as his hands touched the exposed flesh. "What's this? Why did you do this?"

She pulled the shirt entirely from her torso and revealed how far up the markings went. They surrounded her pert chest and curled around her shoulders. If he weren't still stuck on the situation of her getting magically tattooed like his best mate, he would have been enthralled by her form.

"It's all part of the process," she whispered as she dipped her chin.

"You did this for me?" He questioned as his eyebrows knitted.

She rocked her head with slow motion. "They're the language the wizards developed out here. It's for a purpose, I promise."

His nose flared before pulling the nearly bare witch to him. The kiss was far headier than he intended at first. Soon she was in his lap, rolling her hips as he dominated the coupling. To have her, just like this- it was liquid lust.

He took care when pressing her to the bed and disappeared among the blankets before a word edgewise. Hermione attempted to discover the werewolf's purpose but soon found out. His face was between her thighs, and she was stifling a howl. She hardly could hear the tear of fabric over her heartbeat as he groaned over her. Oh, the stars, moon, and magic! Things were hazy and gorgeously chaotic. "Love, you need to cast a muffling charm if you're going to keep up that singing," He grumbled over her core.

Hermione arched and gripped the mattress with a whimper. "I can't," she breathed.

He chuckled as he lifted the pelts. "I shouldn't be so rude," he grinned and reached for his own wand.

She panted as he finished casting the spells needed. "My wildest fantasies never touched on the divinity, that is you."

The werewolf gobbled her up. There was no better explanation of his continued attack. It was the culmination of years waiting. Her panting and whimpers turned to urgent cries before long and soon climaxed with jubilant exaltation. Remus soon climbed from the pelts and puffed with a huge grin.

"Well, that went far better than I hoped," he murmured while slumping next to the sighing witch.

"That, was, amazing," Hermione said through breaths.

What was he to do about approaching the next issue at hand?

"We can't shag," Hermione clarified.

Remus scowled as he glanced over at her. "I wasn't planning on asking that of you yet. We only just," he stopped when she shook her head.

"I want to, but you have to see Syran today."

"Will that, how does," he fumbled as his mind was still muddled.

Hermione turned and shifted against his bare chest. "Magic, Moony. It's all ruled by different acts out here," she paused and kissed his lips. "I promise, it won't be prolonged," she sighed.

Remus stroked her cheek and scowled. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't feel so potent yesterday."

Hermione laughed as she stretched and groaned. "It all will be clear soon," she sighed.

He licked his lips and inhaled. "Hermione, we should talk about this. This is quite the development of the last eight hours."

"Aren't you tired of hiding how you feel? I am. Remus, I've been barmy about you for years," Hermione said while stroking his chest.

"Then, you want more than a holiday shag?" Remus asked with a smile despite his anxiety.

Her eyebrows knitted as she twitched her nose. "Despite your jesting, I will entertain you with an explanation. I didn't bring you out here just to get in your pants. This next week isn't going to be easy for either of us, but I would rather do this for you than anything easier with another man."

"What do you mean by healing me, Hermione?" Remus questioned.

Hermione shifted, and her lips pursed. "Would you give me the benefit of not telling you everything? The less you know, the better the outcome," she murmured.

Remus ran fingers through her hair and shook his head. "I need you to tell me something, love. If it's risky, I don't want you to do it."

"Why do you assume it's dangerous?" Hermione inquired.

"Because I know you, Hermione. I know that you would do anything for someone you care about. You've given me so much over the years. I don't know if I could let you chance your life for my comfort."

Hermione climbed over his form and ducked down over him. "Moony, let me do this? Let me take care of you one more time. I promise after this trip you can spend the rest of your life taking care of me."

"You promise?" He whispered as his hand traced her cheek.

She smiled with a nod. "I promise. If you wish, I will let you."

Remus pulled her down to him and kissed her. It was this magical humming in his mind as his more lupine personality was alert. The tightening in Remus's chest as she whimpered and shuddered over him was euphoric torture.

"You can't kiss me like that and tell me I can't do anything about it," He chuckled.

Hermione smirked as she stared down at him. "Remus, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, but possibly not over me in such a way?" He offered while stroking her cheek.

"I want you to make sure I see if you're lying."

Remus puffed with a nod. "Alright, what is your question?"

"Would you do anything for me?" Hermione inquired.

The werewolf scowled as he kept her eye contact. "Yes, absolutely. Why would you even need to ask?"

"I meant it. If I need you to, would you cross the plains to find me?"

He ran his thumb over her creased brow. "Undoubtedly. If that's what it takes."

Hermione beamed and pulled from him. "Let's go. I want to show you something."

Remus sat up and breathed as she crawled from his form. "It's going to take some time to get used to this. I haven't done this in a long time."

"What?" Hermione asked as she reached for her robes.

"Let my concerns go. Even with Dora, I held them close," He confessed as he scrubbed his face.

She turned to him as she slid on the robes. "Do you trust me?"

The werewolf stopped his motion and stared up at her. "Yes."

"Good, let's go," she smiled.

* * *

Remus spent the better part of the morning learning about the different plants and animals around the small village. Hermione was extremely knowledgeable about their surroundings. He couldn't help but feel the extraordinary awe of her brilliance as she continued to introduce him to this world he never knew.

They were sitting by the river and watching the elephants in the distance as the sun finally rose from the horizon. Hermione had just finished the story of how the rivers were formed in the people's history.

"And that is why the elephants are so prized. Their mercy to the lands they roam," she declared with a nod.

Remus picked at the fruit in the bowl and sighed. "Hermione, I didn't know you were so fascinated with Africa."

"Well," Hermione breathed and turned toward him. "I wasn't at first. I found myself here, Moony. I dug in the dirt and buried my pain and doubts in the soil to produce my lust for life. I found my purpose here," she finished.

"What's that?"

Her cheeks bloomed with color as she swallowed. "Remus, it was to be with you."

"I'm still uncertain why," he admitted with thinned lips.

"We can run the gamut of what's wrong, or we can see what is birthed from it. I spent years of my life watching you through a pane of glass, knowing that I would never measure up to what you lost—feeling incompetent to aid your doubts. It tore at me and emptied my cup as I attempted to drink life only half full. I came here and found my purpose. You will see what I mean soon," Hermione said and turned her face back toward the herd.

"I never wanted you to feel unworthy, Hermione," Remus sighed while reaching for her.

She stood up and smiled back at him. "Come, I want to show you something."

Remus realized that was going to be a common theme for their stay. Had he been blind to her needs this entire time? Her desire to show him who she was beyond the miraculous witch he knew her to be.

Hermione slid off her shoes and walked the beach, wading into the shallows. The werewolf followed suit and enjoyed the mud beneath his toes. The witch stood a moment and stretched her fingers into the water before grinning at him.

"When a man steps into the river, he doesn't become water. He is just another living thing to join the river on its journey to salvation."

Remus smirked and shifted. "When a witch steps into the river, she becomes the heart of it."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Hermione snorted and inhaled. "Don't you feel it? The world is open to us. We could be the stories of the future just by being a part of it."

Remus closed their distance and touched her cheek with his fingertips. "I don't know if I could admire, be enthralled, or entirely succumb to your spell any more than you have me."

"Is that Africa talking, or did you feel that way before?" Hermione questioned.

"Undeniably before. Years before. I loathed my very being for wanting you, Hermione. It isn't normal to see a young woman, barely blooming and wanting to pick her like a flower for myself."

Hermione beamed and raised her chin toward the plains. "I'm older than you think. At least that's what Syran has told me."

"I am a slave to your desires. If I am truly what you want, I will provide my entirety."

"So willing?" She teased while caressing his hand over her. "Good, then we'll spend the morning with the people before we move on. We have plenty of ground to track to get to our next stop."

Remus bent to her and touched her lips. He wasn't positive about what could be next, but he was confident of one thing; he wasn't going to turn back. Hermione was clear. She wanted this to develop. This was their journey, together.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus was taken to the large tent on the edge of the village toward the end of the afternoon. It was odd considering Hermione told him that they were going to be leaving soon. Hermione was sitting on a large boulder by the river and gazing toward the wildland in front of her. Something familiar but foreign was tucked on the texture of her emotions.

The young man nodded and waved for Remus to enter, and he breathed before climbing inside to see the man from last night sitting in front of a fire. It was a small fire, but it burned purple, and he waved his hand over it with ease.

"Wolf, you've come. We need to speak," Syran declared.

Remus nodded as he sat down on the dirty across from him. "I'm not sure about what."

"Ah, the smell of hunt but no sight of prey," Syran agreed as he tossed a stick into the flames. "The girl. She is something of another realm of magic."

"Yes," Remus smiled.

Syran hummed and took some white powder before tossing it into the fire. "She holds many years above her own. Many pains and sorrows she washed away with the rain. Tell me, Wolf, do you find her kindred?" He asked as the fire crackled between them.

Remus twitched his nose and nodded while exhaling. "I've had to overcome my own doubts with the concept, but I do."

"You best decide soon. The tribes may bless her as Lioness, but she is wolf at heart. There is more than one way to become a beast. To be bitten or to become. She has become."

"I apologize if this is rude, but I'm not quite following," Remus admitted with a scowl.

Syran took a rattle and waved it over the purple flames. The smoke that released started to swirl and dance to the sound. "When the world was new, and the plants grew, man took to the land. They either feared the beasts, or they honored them. Those that honored, were blessed by the spirit of them. They could heal their spirit and calm their wrath. The girl is one."

The story was revealed in the smoke as it danced to the rattling. Remus watched with amusement as the land sprouted from the smoke, creating trees and animals. People formed and bowed to the many beasts in what seemed like prayers. After a moment, the people turned into animals themselves and wandered the land with the creatures.

"Her love for me," Remus clarified.

Syran bobbed his head. "A respect for a heart not of the realms of man. You have to honor that while looking into the eyes of what could ruin her."

"Ruin her? As in my condition?"

Syran shook his head. "No, not your Wolf, your heart. It has to engulf her as well. Your wolf wants permission."

Remus scratched his beard and breathed. "How must it be done?"

The older man scowled at the werewolf and set down his rattle. "It will be a journey of the spirit, Wolf. You will be taking the path of your beast to a day you have not seen yet. There won't be any right answer, but you must have courage, or she will lose herself to the heart of the world."

"Explain this journey? She has been quite vague," Remus sighed.

"For reasons of the land, you must find it out yourself. The task you now have is to be certain she is the one to heal your heart. Your wolf and your heart have warred for many years. Your pack is gone and left an empty pit within. Now you must find how to create the bridge in entirety or lose her."

"Lose her? What is she going to have to do?" Remus huffed.

"To become," Syran nodded.

"To become what?"

Syran took up some dried leaves with berries and tossed them into the flames. A crackling released a sound that melded into a low howl as the smoke billowed into the shape of a wolf howling. Remus's heart sped, and the realization struck him with a foul blow to his logical senses.

"She doesn't need to become a werewolf," Remus grimaced.

The older man snorted and waved the smoke away. "Not Wolfman, but wolf. She must become to heal that what you've lost. It will all be revealed when you reach Luan. He will explain the journey."

"But she shouldn't have to risk her life for me," Remus growled.

Syran arched his eyebrow and waved. "The girl already has. The spell on the land is started, Wolf. The heart will eat her up, and she will become a wild dog with a lonely heart by the end if you do not continue."

Remus climbed from his seat and glowered. "I won't let her do this."

"It is far too late," Syran responded. "Follow the land. It will lead you to the end of your journey, Wolf."

Remus waved and left the tent to see a crowd of villagers and no Hermione. His panic ensued as he skipped toward the group huddled around. He couldn't quite understand what they were fixated on but heard the chatter.

"It is true! She blessed the land!" One of the women shouted.

"The moon, she casts her magic on her," A warrior with a spear agreed.

Remus pushed through to see a large brown canine sitting at the center. Bathuni waved and gestured to the animal. "Wolfman, it has started."

"Hermione," Remus breathed.

The wolf wagged its tail and cocked its head. Merlin's beard….

Remus kneeled before the animal and huffed. "Why? Why would you do this?"

The animal approached, and he could see the white circle that was an oddity on her coat. It was above her amber eyes. Hermione's eyes. The swirls that were etched on Hermione's skin were represented as white speckled patterns on her fur. This was indeed the witch.

"Remus, she will be healthy. It will only last when the moon crests the skies. Lioness will be herself in the mornings," Bathuni declared.

Remus reached out and grimaced. "Why couldn't you let this go? I don't know how to mend this," he whispered.

The wolf nuzzled his arm and snorted.

"We must be moving soon, Wolfman. The moon is our light, and the path is lit," Bathuni voiced.

Remus stood up and breathed. "How do I fix her? You've said she'll be herself in the daylight, but why the moon?"

"The world has a different life under the moon. Our next place is the Pools of the Forgotten Beasts," He relayed before waving at the wolf. "Go, tell Teki we are to meet him soon."

Hermione rocked her head and whimpered as she nosed and wagged her tail at the different villagers before skipping off. Remus's stomach turned at the concept. She had asked him if he would cross the plains for her. Of course, he would; he just never thought that was indeed a real question.

The villagers all bowed and wished him farewell before Remus wandered off toward the tent. There was this feeling of torment that built in his gut. Hermione felt the only way to show her love for him was this way? Had he brought her to the point of life-altering magic? It made him nauseous to think about.

These broad statements of love she was so renowned for all made sense when it wasn't directed at him. Remus was a werewolf. He would never be able to make someone so young, vibrant, and intelligent happy, but here they were. Now he had to figure out how to save her before whatever magic she used, ran its course. It was times like this he wished he had Sirius or James to ask what to do…

* * *

Teki was an older man, short and crumpled. His skin was withered like worn leather left out in the sun. Around his body was a dull red robe, and his staff had baubles hanging from the gnarled tip. Hermione skipped around him when Remus and Bathuni approached.

"Dis be him? Oh, Lioness, you hold a wild flame," Teki cackled.

Hermione whimpered and wandered toward Remus. The werewolf exhaled and touched her face before reaching for the man's hand. "Remus Lupin," he announced.

"Teki of the flatlands," The old man grinned and waved his staff in the air. "We shall go to the pools, come, Teki knows the way."

Bathuni cleared his throat and bowed. "Goodbye, Wolfman," he said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Remus asked.

"Not until you journey to see Luan. You have some time yet," Bathuni nodded before grinning down at the wolf. "Lioness, treat him well. He is still finding his feet." Hermione barked and jumped toward the man. Bathuni laughed and caressed the wolf as he ducked lower so he could embrace her. "We shall see you soon. Your heart knows the way."

Teki rattled his staff and whistled. "Du'an!"

A thunderous clap and thud brought a cart into view. It was big enough to house the three of them comfortably. Remus scowled as he watched the old man waddle toward the door.

"Place the bags in. We walk from here. Daylight, we rest like the lions," Teki ordered.

Remus exhaled and unbuttoned his shirt before stuffing it into the bag. If he was going to walk, he was going to be comfortable. After the bags were stowed away, Teki tapped his staff to the ground, and with another clap, the cart disappeared.

"Never leave home without home to spare," Teki cackled and waved at Bathuni. "Goodbye, Cub."

"Goodbye, Gran'," Bathuni laughed.

Teki waved his staff to the sky and hummed as he glanced at the stars. Remus scowled and scratched at his undershirt. Nothing seemed different, but the older man stared with amusement. "We go this way. Come," Teki declared and marched off toward the right.

"I thought you said you knew the way?" Remus huffed.

Teki glanced back at him and grinned. "Follow, Wolf. You will learn as she did. Talk out your fears, or they will eat you alive as lions."

Remus waved to Bathuni, and Hermione skipped off toward the older man. He wasn't too excited about this concept of their journey. None of it made any sense. Hermione glanced back at him a few times before slowing to meet his pace.

"I don't even know how to begin," Remus growled. "How could you do this without asking me?"

Hermione huffed and looked up at him.

"I've spent years protecting you from this. Moments in time, I wanted nothing more than your company, and we come to this place," Remus paused while shaking his head. "You bear your very soul to me. This isn't fair to you," he grumbled.

Teki waved his staff to the air, and it seemed as if the grass was softly humming as they walked.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is you didn't have to risk your life for me. You already do so much for me without that clause," Remus sighed.

The wolf glanced away from him, and he could sense her frustration.

"What if I can't fix this?" He asked her. "What if I'm not enough for you?"

The wolf stopped and growled at him, snapping her jaws.

Remus bent down to her level and scowled. "Hermione, I know how you feel. It's truly even, but I'm expressing my fear. I lost so much, and what is left of me is yours, but what if that isn't enough?"

The wolf sat down and pressed her paw to his chest. It was such a profound gesture that Remus lost his breath. How long? How long did this young woman pine for him? She nurtured his son, healed him every month, was his companion when evenings grew dark, and tears threatened. Hermione had expressed her love for him in every way but through words. What was she so afraid of?

"Are you scared?" He asked.

The wolf backed a step and whimpered.

"What are you afraid of? What was so scary about telling me you loved me before?"

"The wild nature of the heart is clouded with doubt," Teki declared, startling Remus with how close he was to them.

The older man reached out and patted Remus's shoulder.

Hermione whimpered and paced off in the direction they were going. Remus didn't understand. He could read books and process the lines, but love was always tricky. Unlogical and frustrating, much like his late best friend. He frowned and stood to watch the wolf pace through the long grass.

"I don't think I know this language, Teki," Remus sighed.

"The words of love? Wolf, we all are strangers to love. It be a different beast for every man. Dis girl, she knows her love, but not yours. The journey is not for her. The path was made for you to find."

Remus exhaled and walked toward the wolf in the distance. Hermione had sat down and started a low howl that spoke of so many moments. All the times of tending to him more than voicing her own heart. All this time, he thought he was doing her justice, but now he could see he was wrong. She ached for him and his pain so much that she was willing to lose herself to save him.

He had just reached her spot when she finished another long and low cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he confessed. "I didn't know how much I truly meant to you."

Hermione glanced over at him and flicked her ears.

"I'm sorry for all the moments I stole your breath and didn't do something proactive to find out why. I apologize for the nights I couldn't open my mouth to tell you how much I appreciated your loyalty, strength, and beauty. I'm sorry for not telling you how much I was in love with you as well."

She glanced up at the stars. It was a very human gesture.

Remus replicated it, and he found her focus. Sirius was bright tonight. "You know, he's proud of you. How much you do for me. You even told Harry to stop helping, which I know you did, or he wouldn't have. All because I expressed my difficulty in seeing my best mate's son repeat his burden. You have always held a special place in my heart, just as he had. You've become a piece of my pack, Hermione."

The wolf pressed against his leg and exhaled.

"I know you didn't have to, I know you wanted to, but it took me opening my eyes to see why. I'm intelligent, but quite a tosser about love. It took Sirius, James, and Peter a few years to convince me they loved me. It was urgent with Dora, so our time spent was on overload. The war was coming, and I had to choose if I was going to watch her die without me or let me take a curse for her. I didn't want to repeat the sins of you stepping in front of me to save me from a curse."

He felt spent after relaying so much of his inner demons. Remus wasn't keen on talking about his inner workings. Hermione had pulled bits from him over the years, but he held his reservations close. Now, they were pouring out with swift measure. He purged more than his doubts thus far on this trip. He was purging his loss as well.

"I wish you could tell me why you did this. Explain to me, so I understand what I give you in return that is worth risking your life for me," Remus sighed.

Hermione jerked and wandered off, glancing back toward him. She wanted him to follow, so he paced toward the direction she went until she stopped at a small tree. The wolf dug at the dirt before sniffing and grunting. Remus bent down and glanced at the roots with a frown. They were entwined.

Hermione glanced up and sniffed. In the tree were nests of birds among the swirling branches. Remus scowled, and then his face softened at the revelation. "My home is your home? I'm your home?"

Hermione barked and snorted.

What an utterly profound statement. Remus slumped to the ground and sat with his knees lax. This witch, without a doubt, loved him, but simply for loving him. There wasn't a rhyme or reason to how the roots curled among each other, but it grew into something beautiful. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"When we get home, I will make this right," he whispered.

Hermione pressed her paw to the roots and glanced at him.

"I know, but I will make this right by you, Hermione. No more hiding it. We'll make my home, our home."

The wolf jumped at him and licked his face with enthusiasm. Remus laughed as the tears trailed down his cheek and embraced her. He knew he would always love her, and she trusted him with this task because she couldn't live without him. He surely couldn't live without her.


End file.
